Innocent Malice
by KyoxSakiFan
Summary: There was a fine line between innocence and malice, or at least...that's what Liam had always believed. Lily Baskerville proves just how wrong he was. Rated M for character death and implied stuff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts. I am merely a rabid fan that thoroughly enjoys borrowing the characters and torturing the hell out of them for my own twisted amusement.**

**This is a fill for a request I received through PM. Yes, I am now taking requests for those that are unaware. Rules are on my profile page.**

**Request details:**

**Requested by: Anonymous**

**Pairing: Lily/Liam**

**Specifics: Non-detailed lemon, detailed gore, overall insanity, and character death. Don't like any of these? Get the fuck out of my fandom. **

**Innocent Malice**

…

There is a vital difference between innocence and malice. This is something Liam often found himself pondering ever since that fateful night when he'd met Lily Baskerville. She was the very definition of contradiction in living, breathing form. Stuck in a young girl's body whilst he knew she could be about a hundred years old by now was only one thing. One moment the girl was acting like a normal girl, happy and playful with a smile that could light up the world.

Within seconds her smile could twist into something that made his world turn upside down.

She'd nearly killed him, but had smiled with glee when she realized that he was still alive, as though she hadn't meant to nearly cause his untimely demise in the first place. In a way, he guessed that she hadn't—Lily was obviously a person who hadn't been taught what was right and what was wrong. She thought she knew what she was supposed to do, but her thoughts were twisted with the being of a Baskerville—any hope for her being normal had been ripped from her the second that happened, although from her story he knew that it had started even before that. A girl shunned by all…no, there had been no hope for her from the start.

Her face had haunted his nightmares for weeks after he awoke from his injury-induced slumber. He'd jolt up in the middle of the night, eyes wide with terror, breath caught in his throat as it opened wide in a silent scream, and mind crashing down into reality as the last thing he remembered was the Bandersnatch's mouth closing around his throat.

And now she was here to finish what she started.

"Liam!"

Fear flashed behind his eyes when he entered his room in Pandora and found Lily Baskerville waiting excitedly for him on his bed, legs kicking childishly as her cheeks flushed with happiness.

The sight would have convinced him that she was normal, except he knew she wasn't. His hands trembled with terror.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" He managed to force out as calmly as he could, sweat trickling down the back of his neck. The paperwork he'd been holding fell to the floor and scattered in all directions, his hands far too shaky to keep them upright in his arms. The door shut loudly behind him, but Liam paid it no mind—he was one of the few people still remaining in the building at such a ridiculous time of night, and probably the only person within that particular area.

There was no one around to hear him screaming.

"What do you mean, Liam?" He stumbled when she giggled and leapt at him, crashing into his chest and causing a fissure of pain to erupt from his injuries. He cried out as white hot agony burned behind his eyelids, his skin feeling like it was going to burn off. He realized that he'd hit the floor when pain exploded from his back, leaving him gasping for breath. Lily was sitting atop his chest—right on top of the horrendous wound her demented chain had given him—either not noticing his trouble or not caring.

He had a feeling it was the latter.

He also knew that his wounds had re-opened. He could see the vague outline of a bloody puddle seeping through his white shirt, having opted out of his standard uniform due to the pressure it would put on his injures.

Now he wished he had worn the uniform.

Lily giggled, her cheeks flushed as she stared down at his frightened face. Her legs were kicking again and she seemed ignorant that her clothes were becoming soaked through with his blood. "I came to play with you, Liam!"

"P-Play?!" He closed his eyes and twisted, trying to get her off him, but she held tight, her hands clenching around his wound, earning a strangled yelp for her efforts. She grinned, her childish face glinting with something akin to malice.

Liam wondered if there really was a difference between innocence and malice after all.

"Don't fall asleep on me, okay Liam?" Lily exclaimed, as if she hadn't just ripped him open and left him bleeding on the floor. He gasped, trying to pull air into his heaving lungs, only to choke on his next breath when blood forced up his windpipe, dripping down his chin. Everything hurt.

Was this what Xerxes felt like all the time? It was horrible.

He was about to reply that nobody could possibly fall asleep while in this much danger, in this much _pain, _but she didn't give him any time to answer.

"Because Lotti says that's really insulting!" Lily pouted a cute pout that was only ruined by the blood that soaked through her shirt. "And you don't want to insult me, do you Liam?"

There was a silent promise in her words, but Liam was too focused on trying to figure out what she was talking about in the first place. "In…sulting…?" His head was beginning to spin, probably from a mixture of blood loss and his slamming into the floor, hitting his head against the wood. The warm trickle down the back of his neck told him that he was probably bleeding there too. He gulped down the taste of iron, trying to bite down the insistent squirm in his stomach as she continued to grin down at him. He wanted to scream, but knew that it would be useless…there was no one around to save him. His only hope would be to last until morning and hope someone found him.

Lily finally nodded, sending his blood hurtling into an icy hell with each word. "Lotti says that when a man falls asleep on you, it means that you're doing a bad job!" Lily exclaimed, either not noticing that the person she was talking to was about to lose consciousness, or once again failing to care. "And I want to do a good job!"

"W-What?" he coughed, noticing with unease that specks of blood were still coming up. Lily frowned when she got a few on her face, but merely licked her lips to get them off. His heart was pounding with fear, terror that was only emphasized when she ground down against him, cheeks flushing.

"I want to play with Liam," She muttered, cheeks flushing even more, "like Lotti played with Fang."

His blood ran cold. Her eyes had abruptly turned into chips of cold ice and he knew she wouldn't be playing at all. "Lily…y-you—"

"I wanted to have fun with Liam before…but you fell asleep on me!" She leaned down to lick the blood off the side of his face, blood he'd coughed up and hadn't been able to wipe off. Liam wondered if her hands were freezing cold or if it was the blood loss that was making him shiver. "That's insulting Liam!"

"I…couldn't help…it…" he tried to explain, already knowing that it wouldn't soothe the angry girl. This was about more than just falling asleep on her, after all. "T-That's…what happens…when people…lose too much…b-blood…"

"Hmph, that's mean!" Lily huffed, staring at him with narrowed eyes. "You scared me! I was worried that you were normal!"

"N-Normal?"

"A normal human!" Lily clarified, not noticing that his eyes were widening with panic. "Normal humans die quickly—they're no fun. But Liam didn't die, so he must be different!"

Her gaze hardened suddenly and Liam knew immediately that he wouldn't be walking out of here alive. He was too focused on trying to keep himself conscious to properly protest when she ground against him next, caressing his face in a really too inappropriate matter.

All he could see was the red haze behind his eyelids that said he'd popped a blood vessel.

Never in his life would he have thought that he would die on a cold, wooden floor surrounded by a pool of his own blood with a half-naked girl on top of him, angling herself to take him in without even knowing what she was doing. He wanted to push her off, wanted to stop her and run, but when he tried to move his muscles all he could manage was a weak contraction. His hand flopped uselessly in the pool of blood on the floor.

He was gasping for breath, realizing that he was starting to suffocate, but couldn't seem to get anything into his lungs.

All he could see was a red haze when he finally went under.

…

Lily glared down at the man "asleep" at her feet and toed him with her boot. He'd fallen asleep on her, just like Lotti said. She'd finished by herself, but it was degrading.

"I told you not to fall asleep on me, Liam! How insulting!" She huffed, smirking down at the man. It didn't even occur to her that she might've actually killed him. She knew that he'd appeared dead once before and sprung up alive, so he must be able to do it again.

"I'll be back, Liam! Don't fall asleep next time okay?"

She left him lying on the cold floor, a pool of blood half the size of his body surrounding him. Not that it mattered anymore—he was no longer breathing.

What was the line between innocence and malice?

Perhaps there was no line at all.

But if there was, Lily Baskerville had crossed it.

…

**Ending Author's Notes:**

**I hope you liked it anon! Sorry if it isn't exactly what you asked for—I did my best. I wasn't really sure what to do with the whole non-descriptive sex thing since he was kind of passing out and dying and it was in his point of view, so I hope this is good enough to satisfy you since it doesn't revolve around that in the first place. xD**

**Been practicing my gore-ish writing. Hopefully it's getting better.**

**Hopefully you liked it. If you didn't, don't bother to leave a flame. I will simply laugh at your ignorance and stupidity.**

**If you did like though, feel free to leave a review and feel free to send me a request of your own. I don't bite! Haha.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
